


五次所有人担心Brett和Liam出现在同一空间里，一次他们没有

by zayden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, nahimgood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我没意见。”Liam几乎是条件反射的说，语气平板。<br/>Scott当然听了他的心跳，但是Liam脸上空白的表情还是让他有点担心。<br/>“好极了，”Brett放下双臂，丝毫没有被干扰到，“那么，我们什么时候开始？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次所有人担心Brett和Liam出现在同一空间里，一次他们没有

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道这个标题很长。真的。

 

 

“所以，你想学会战斗。”Scott说，面带惊讶。

而他面前的外族beta只是点头，双臂交错搁在胸前，看起来相当坚定。

“呃，我个人对此没有问题？但是你的alpha——”Scott脸上还是带着疑惑的表情，与此同时他偷偷地侧头看了一眼自己的beta。Liam只是皱着眉，但是一个字都没说。

“Satomi说她能够理解我的理由。”Brett简单的回答，“但她也告诉我在战斗方面她并非作为教师的最好人选。”

“我相信你的alpha绝对有战斗力。”Derek在一旁说，显然回忆起了什么。略带防卫性的抬起双臂环胸。

“没错，”Brett看起来相当清楚Derek指的是什么，他露出一个带着点得意的笑容，“但显然我并不适合拿着刺针靠身体的柔韧度来攻击试图袭击我的人。”

Scott点点头，Derek和他对视的时候露出一个表示同意的表情，然后屋子里就陷入了沉默，Liam依然一个字也没说，Scott看着他，看起来对此有点担忧。他们谁都没有提起Liam和Brett持续了很久的矛盾该怎么办，但显然这个问题将始终横陈在屋里哪儿也不去。Scott祈求的看向Stiles，他最好的朋友冲他危险的眯起眼睛，但还是用手肘戳了Liam一下。

“我没意见。”Liam几乎是条件反射的说，语气平板。

Scott当然听了他的心跳，但是Liam脸上空白的表情还是让他有点担心。

“好极了，”Brett放下双臂，丝毫没有被干扰到，“那么，我们什么时候开始？”

 

 

 

当Brett和Liam被安排对战组的时候，Stiles非常严肃的和Scott讨论了他们是否想要利用两个beta死于一场战斗训练的恶性事件来挑起狼群之间的血战，在他们刚刚结束了死亡名单的的问题之后。

Scott的答复只是一个一如既往的，巨大的狗狗眼。“但是他们都太年轻了，我不可能让Brett或者Liam去对抗Derek！”他把另外一个依然活着的Hale自动排除在了选项之外，Stiles决定为此还是给Scott一点逻辑判断上的肯定。

“不，你不可能，但我还是不认为这会是一个好主意。”Stiles最后摇头举起双手说，但是没有在Scott真的这么安排的时候进行阻止。

然后他们花了整整一个小时看着那两个年轻的beta互相拆对方的肋骨，直到Liam发出一声愤怒的嚎叫，然后露出了牙齿朝Brett的脖颈冲去。

Scott表示他挺后悔做出了这个决定的，Stiles认为他应该的。

*

“我觉得我需要和Liam谈谈。”Brett说，在训练结束之后。他的衣服上有血，但他看起来不太在乎，反倒是Liam显得相当紧张。在场的狼人都可以闻到他身上飘出来的焦躁。

“呃，我不认为这是一个好主意？”Scott说，充满不确定性的。他听见Liam发出一声更加令人不安的低叫，显然在告诉他们他能听的一清二楚。

“就一会儿。”Brett保证，“我们不会撕了对方的喉咙。相信我。”

“呃，”Scott看着他，然后又转向Liam，而Stiles在他们的背后像是背景音乐似的重复着喔这不是个好主意真的不是一个好主意。“我觉得你还是去问问Liam比较好。”他最终说。Stiles给了他一手肘。

于是Brett走了过去，Liam浑身绷紧，但没有做出任何袭击的动作。他看起来依然恼火，但是还有不少的疑惑。

“嘿，我们需要谈谈。”Brett说。

Liam呲牙的表情说明他知道。

Scott和Stiles走的时候大声宣布他希望在结束之后他们会分别给他打个电话。

*

“你得停下来。”Brett简单的直入主题。显然他挺擅长这个的。

“停下来什么？”Liam说，不再呲牙但是皱着眉。

“这一团莫名其妙的怒气和焦躁。”Brett笼统的指了指Liam的全身，“你得停下来，如果你还想学会生存的话。”

“你说的倒是很简单。”Liam坐着没动，Scott把他撞到在地避免他真正撕开Brett的喉咙的时候显然撞伤了一点地方，并不严重，但是alpha的力量让他的腿骨现在依然有些钝痛。而这对于他的焦虑没有半点促进作用。

“这本来就很简单，只要你集中精力在学习而不是别的什么东西上。”Brett语气轻松的说，他低头俯视Liam，他能嗅到疼痛，但更多的是不安，这是Liam的怒气的导火线。

对此Liam抬头尖锐的看了Brett一眼，但接着又垂下头。短暂的沉默之后，“我砸碎了教练的车，被踢出了学校，你们所有人都恨死我了。”Liam说，看起来介于恼火和疑惑之间，“你现在为什么在乎？”

“我那时候能从你身上闻到愤怒，但那并不代表我会知道你为什么愤怒。”Brett耸耸肩。“那时候我只能假设你是一个对全世界都怒气冲冲的混球。”

这是一个玩笑，他们都知道，但Liam没有笑，他低头把手指用力交织在一起，冲着膝盖悄声说，“有时候我自己也想知道为什么。”

“嘿，你现在已经好多了，起码这是件好事。”Brett说，依然带着那种轻松的语气，他在Liam身边坐下，手臂抵着他的肩膀，他非常温暖，散发着血和青草和氨水的味道，而这些气息混杂在一起惊人的令人觉得舒适。

Liam的身体率先绷紧了一会儿，但接着慢慢放松下来，让自己小心的靠进这个他们之间少有的友好触碰里。

“这几个月来的头一件。”他点头承认，然后在Brett冲他微笑的时候头一次翘起嘴角。

*

后来他们还是忘了给Scott打电话。

Scott表示自己对此非常、非常的不高兴。他用狗狗眼瞪了他们半个小时，期间Stiles一直在阐述手机被发明的意义和功能。

 

 

 

Derek愿意帮忙是一件好事，Scott和Stiles都是这样说的。但是Derek训练beta的方式显然相当的……直接。

这具体表现在Liam和Brett在一个小时的轮流单独对战Derek之后就躺在草丛和泥土上气喘吁吁，而且看上去他们上死亡名单的时候都没这么凄惨过。

“没可能打得过他。”Liam对着头顶旋转的天空嘶声说，Brett在他旁边用自己被肋骨戳中的肺艰难的呼吸，所以没有在第一时间回答。

“喔，可怜的狼崽们，”Stiles说，语气里带着某种很难辨认真假的同情，“你们应该试试干掉他的叔叔，那真的很能给你增加信心。认真的，除了那人有不断复活的这个buff。”

Derek翻了个白眼，瞪着Stiles，Stiles耸耸肩瞪回来，“这是实话。”

Scott是唯一一个面带忧虑的，“些许现在还是太早让你们面对Derek。”

“你让这听起来像一件坏事。”Stiles说。

Scott张张嘴又闭上了，他转过去看向Derek，“就，轻一点？”他脸上充满了对自己的话的疑惑。

Derek抿起嘴，看起来艰难的控制住了翻白眼的冲动。他指了指躺在地上的两个beta，“你们两个一起上。能给我留下伤痕今天就算结束。”

“喔，这可能不是一个好主意——”Scott立刻警觉起来，而Stiles的脸上露出了真实的同情。

Brett艰难的从地上爬起来，看起来总算能继续呼吸。Liam半坐在地上，他们俩对视了一眼。

“成交。”Brett这么说，声音依然嘶哑。Liam点点头，表情坚定。

“哦糟糕。”Scott闭上嘴。

*

两个小时之后，他们因为毁坏了大部分的树林而被迫结束训练。没人能成功的弄伤Derek，但起码最后三十分钟的时候他们绊倒了他然后几乎就要成功的把他抓住了。

但说实话，这可能和在Derek被绊倒之后Stiles噎住了似的笑声有很大关系。无论如何，这都是进度。

而这次Brett提出说会开车送Liam回去的时候，Scott只是短暂的担心了一会儿，然后要求Liam到家了发条短讯。

 

 

 

他们当然应该料到会有吸血鬼想要潜入贝肯镇。当然了。这就是他们的生活，他们早就应该面对现实的。

“喔见鬼的操。”这是Stiles说的第一句话，在他被一只吸血鬼按到之后。

Liam冲上去把那吸血鬼掀开，心跳如雷，吼声紧绷，这是他在死亡名单事件之后第一次面对生命威胁，他当然应该紧张，而与此同时Stiles发出的那声叫喊更像是干巴巴的、不耐烦的抱怨。

不过起码最后他们还是成功的撕开了那只吸血鬼的喉咙又把它烧成了灰。Derek提供了汽油和打火机，他当然会存着这些东西了，在离Peter的房间最远的角落里。

但是他们没有料到第二只。那吸血鬼就像是凭空出现，尖叫着扑向Scott，但接着被Liam挡住，它在Liam的脖子和胸口上留下了两个巨大的伤口，接着又在Scott能够抓住它之前消失在树林的阴影里。

在伤口闭合之前Liam已经失去了足够多的血，而显然那只吸血鬼的牙齿里的毒素延缓了伤口的愈合。他们打电话寻求帮助的时候，Brett是第一个到的。

“你确定你能够战斗？”Scott问，而那beta只是短暂的和他对视，然后偏头冲Liam失去意识躺着的位置抬了抬下巴。

“我觉得我们现在没有纠结这个的时间。”Brett说，紧皱着眉。

Scott抿起嘴，他又多看了Brett几眼，最终用他最alpha的语调说，“留在这里，看着他，尽你所能帮助Stiles替他止血。我们需要那只吸血鬼的牙齿里的毒素来给他解毒，如果它回来了——”

“我会在这里等着它。”然后Brett在Scott能转身之前就在Liam的旁边跪下然后捂住了他胸口正在涌血的洞口。

*

据Stiles所说，那只吸血鬼刚刚从黑暗里伸出一只手的时候Brett就出现在了它的身后，而之后的一切都变得顺理成章。他拖延它直到Scott听见声音回来撕开了那吸血鬼的喉咙，然后拔出牙齿止住Liam的失血。他们赶在凌晨之前把第二只吸血鬼烧成了灰，然后之后的每天晚上都开始安排进行巡逻。Liam在恢复后的第二天就加入了他们。

 

 

 

Liam和Brett的巡逻碰上同一天的时候是三个礼拜之后，平安无事的三个礼拜，感谢上帝。

Scott一开始还没有意识到他的安排里会有这样的情况出现，所以当Liam在电话里告诉他一切很好，Brett现在送他回去的时候，Scott愣了一下。

“呃，要不要我来接你？”

Liam对着电话翻了翻眼睛，Brett在他旁边窃笑。

“没有这个必要。”

“3点前绝对送你的小beta到家，alpha。”Brett在旁边半嘲讽的说。Liam为此瞪了他一眼，但是现在他知道Brett毫无恶意。

Scott显然不知道，而且他绝对听到了那句话。“我还是觉得我来接你会比较好。”Scott听起来忧心忡忡的。

“说真的，Scott。”Liam几乎要因为Scott的态度而恼火起来，但他明白这是他的alpha关心他的方式。最后他只是叹了一口气，“我保证到家给你发个短信。”

“呃，好吧，但是如果你这次又忘记了我真的会去你家找你——”

Brett抢过了Liam的手机，“——我保证不会对Liam做任何他不想做的事，alpha Scott。”

然后他就把电话挂断了。

Liam冲他呲牙低吼，近乎恼怒还有一丁点惊恐，他简直不敢相信Brett居然真的这样说了，Scott绝对会用短信和电话轰炸他的，老天啊。

而那位罪魁祸首只是得意的翘起嘴角，把身上的夹克抖下来披在Liam的身上，接着用肩膀轻轻撞了他一下，“走吧，三点前要送你到家。”但是他的微笑很友善，于是Liam只好翻了翻眼睛，把夹克抓紧，加快两步跟上去。

 

 

5+1.

 

Lydia是整个贝肯镇最会开派对的。

至少她自己是这么说的。

以往Liam从来不喜欢派对，酒精和醉醺醺的青少年对于他来说简直就是地狱，或者来对别人来说。但现在当他发现自己作为一个高一还是转学生，被所有最吸引别人注目的高年级包围在一起的时候，而且所有人都拿着纸杯但是没一个人喝醉，围绕他们的是友好轻松的，熟悉的氛围，Liam承认这种派对的感觉好像还是不错的。

“噢，嘿Brett。”Scott率先打的招呼，Liam回头就看见那个高个远远的朝他们走过来。

“派对很赞。”Brett抬起纸杯向Lydia致敬，她甩甩头发回以一个标准的Lydia式微笑。

“你怎么在这？”Stiles问，“还有你的回答如果跟我们的beta有关的话，我觉得我们的alpha会再次发作哮喘。”

“我没有哮喘发作！”Scott抗议，“我只是一时间呼吸有点不顺。”

“噢，所以你在听说他俩在约会的时候没有把手机掰断然后眼睛发红还差点停止呼吸？成，你没有哮喘发作。”Stiles举起纸杯，和他最好的朋友兼alpha碰了碰杯。

Liam花了十几秒才反应过来Stiles说了什么。

“呃，谁和谁在约会？”他问，听见自己心脏狂跳。

“我和你。”Brett轻快地回答。

“你和Brett。”Stiles朝他们笼统的比划了一下。Brett冲他咧开嘴。

Scott看起来哮喘病快发作了。

Liam不怪他。

“呃，我们没有？”Liam说，接着忽然意识到自己不应该听起来那么的不确定，他能感觉到自己的脸在发烫，与此同时非常的希望自己可以真的喝醉。

“等等，我以为我们有？”Brett侧过来冲他皱眉，他低头看着Liam，表情严肃。Liam发誓就连他把他连续五次撞到在地的时候Brett看起来都没有这么可恨过。

“呃，或许你们需要在私底下聊聊？”Stiles说，语气不必要的愉快，然后他顺带拉走了看起来依然一脸不安的Scott。并且无视了Liam坚定大声的说不用。

他收回前言，他的朋友是最糟糕的。

“你到底为什么要那么说？”Liam想要抓头发，或者随便干点什么是把自己的脸埋起来。认真的，他下次要问Lydia要加了狼毒草的酒，起码那能给他一个听不进去些话的理由。

而Brett只是在他旁边一派轻松的耸肩，“这样以后解释起来也会简单一点。”

Liam的第一反应是要翻白眼，但接着他意识到有些不对，“解释什么？”他抬起头，看着Brett，缓慢的问。

“解释我们到底有没有在约会。”Brett理所当然的说。

“呃。”Liam说。“什么？”

当然，有可能他真的喝醉了，而这些都是醉酒的幻觉。

Brett看着他，他们凑得很近，有点太近了。作为狼人他们在一个喧闹的派就算隔得多远他们也可以清楚的听见对方，但显然Brett不这么认为，他的纸杯不知道什么时候不见了，而他正缓慢的冲Liam低下头。

“我不想以后问你的alpha寻求许可是否可以和你约会，Liam，”Brett说，几乎贴着Liam的脸颊，他的声音低沉，但是脸上带着微笑。“这样会方便很多。”

Liam现在确定自己的脸肯定烧起来了，或者至少在烧起来的路上。好极了。“我不知道你在说什么。”他的心脏狂跳。

“你知道的，”Brett显然也听到了，他的笑容变得得意，“我知道你知道。”

“现在你只是在试图搅浑我的脑子。”Liam说，努力平息自己的心跳。

“相信我，我不只是在试图搅浑你的脑子。”Brett回答。那让Liam想要跑，或者随便干什么，而不是站在这里像个傻子似的脸红。

“我在问你能不能和你约会，而你在向我说好。”Brett说，脸上的笑容分毫不减。

Liam几乎说不出话来。

“你从来不接受不作为答案，是不是？”他最终喃喃着说，想要避开Brett的视线又失败了，毕竟当一个比你高一个头的家伙把自己的脸几乎贴上你的的时候，这显然有点难。而且又不是说他还能看除了眼睛以外的地方，比如嘴唇。就是，不。

“你知道的。”Brett说，他的眼睛闪着光，笑容几乎炫目。

而当他消除他们俩之间最后的一点缝隙的时候，Liam决定把自己没有挪开的原因归结在酒精上。

他几乎成功了。

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

 


End file.
